Amethyst and Ruby
by Holy Spork
Summary: [Writing Challenge] He's sad and quiet. She's distant and cold. Is there any hope? Only if Hell freezes over.
1. All Kinds

I must be completely insane to be posting this.

As the description says, this is a response to a writing challenge. Noctepanther's conditions were as follows (and I quote):

1. Must be focused on Savyna and Lyude.  
2. Must take place in Wazn  
3. Must Somehow involve the Ice Sculptor  
4. Lyude must comment on Savyna's feathers  
5. And of course, must have a SDoL(Sudden Display of Love)

In short, I'm doomed. _Dooooooomed_!

I just have some more notes before I got on to the story:

No, _Amethyst and Ruby_ has no connection to any other story I've written. I want that to be clear.

This fic takes place after the endgame. So there are spoilers. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or it's characters. And there are no OC's in this fic for me to claim, so that makes it a bit easier.

So... here we go. Bonzai...

* * *

_Amethyst and Ruby_

Chapter I: All Kinds

… _A wedding?_

Lyude looked the invitation over again. It had not changed since the last time he looked at it. Or since the time before that. Or the time before that. The point is, that it still told him, quite cheerfully for a piece of stiff paper, colored the kind of pink that could fry one's optic nerves in about two seconds, to come to Wazn to celebrate the Ice Queen's marriage to Kalas.

_That was fast._ Thought Lyude, looking back down at the invitation. He looked out the window again, feeling somewhat depressed. Kalas and Xelha must be happy. They had found their soul mates. Hooray.

Lyude had not been surprised by the news. One did not have to travel with the pair for very long to realize that Kalas and Xelha were very close. Lyude _had_ traveled with them for a very long time, and knew them both very well. At first it had seemed that Xelha had like Kalas, but he did not return the feelings for her. In fact, it seemed as if he was completely oblivious to Xelha's obvious feelings for him. Then came various disasters, after which Kalas had finally sort of shown that he had some feelings for Xelha. And when they were all saying goodbye to his Guardian, and Xelha had miraculously come back from the dead, it was a little more than obvious that they had strong feelings for one another. One generally did not embrace someone they disliked.

Lyude sighed. He looked out the window of the airship at the vast blue of the Ocean below. He really did not see what was so great about it. It was just a big puddle, with a _really_ big fish in it. A lot of trouble and a lot of lives wreaked or lost for a large tub of salt water. Lyude had only been out on the Ocean in a prototype boat once since the islands had fallen to the Earth. He decided right then and there that he did not like sailing.

He sighed heavily again. "Something the matter, sir?" asked a voice. Lyude looked over at the ship's pilot, a tall man in an Imperial uniform. He had his hands on the great wheel, but he was looking over at Lyude.

"It's nothing," said Lyude, shifting position in his seat, "Don't trouble yourself with it." That was the disadvantage of being the only passenger on the airship: the pilot paid actual attention to him. Right when he wanted to be left alone.

The pilot said nothing, and simply returned his gaze to what was in front of him and his ship. Lyude looked back out the window, trying to find something to look at. There were only clouds and the Ocean. He tired to think of something cheerful. Well, he would see his friends again, and there would be a celebration. Who did not like parties? Parties were always fun.

And Savyna would be there…

He shook his head to dislodge the thought, bright red hair swinging. She would not care for him. He was seven years younger than she was. She was Lady Death, and he had been an exiled Imperial soldier. She had never expressed interest in him, and he never worked up the courage to tell her his feelings for her.

Oh well… the sooner he arrived at Wazn, the better.

Far off from Lyude's airship, Savyna, at that very moment, was sitting in a similar airship, bound from Anuenue to Wazn. She held an invitation identical to Lyude's, giving the same message. She had mixed feelings about this. While she was glad that Kalas and Xelha were going through with this, but she disliked parties. She was not exactly what one would call a people-person. And crowds made her irritable. So much in fact that just the speculation of being in a crowd made her cranky. She tapped her foot impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get off.

Savyna did not dislike flying. She did not however, like public airship systems. First, there was the security. Ugh… airship security. Long lines… Various gizmos and magicians checking people and luggage Magnus… People with the nerve to ask her who she was even after she had helped to save the whole dang world. Then it took an impossibly long time for the airship and its crew to get ready, and herd the passengers off to make way for the ones going the other way…. It was about as exciting as watching grass grow, and slightly less efficient. At least the grass kept growing.

Savyna stared out the window, trying to ignore the man sitting next to her, babbling about something or other. Her face was expressionless, and she kept her thoughts to herself. She wondered who else was going to the wedding? Probably the rest of the motley crew; Gibari, Lyude, and Mizuti. She did not know who else would be there. She shrugged to herself; it did not really matter, not right now anyway. She would find out eventually.

Right now she just wanted to get the hell of the airship.

* * *

As Lyude got off of the airship, he realized that he should have brought a warm coat. It was positively freezing, but then in retrospect, he should have gotten a warm coat just because he knew he was coming to Wazn, the great Ice Cube in the sea. He shivered as the airship he had just gotten off of started to fly away from the port, the pilot clearly intent on going someplace other than Cursa. _Lucky man,_ Lyude thought, _He doesn't have to freeze to death attending a friend's wedding._

"Heya," said a voice Lyude recognized, "How was the trip?"

Lyude turned to see Gibari, grinning happily as he ran up to the Imperial. "It could have been better," said Lyude, somewhat dismissively, while wondering, not for the first time, how Gibari could run around Wazn without a shirt on and not freeze to death. Or at least go without getting frost bite, or even frost nip for that matter. In fact, frost just seemed to get bored with Gibari, get up, and walk away.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," said Gibari, still grinning broadly, "Sometime I'll have to take you, and everyone else on a _real_ airship. Just for the hell of it, what'd ya think?"

Lyude shrugged and said nothing. Gibari slapped Lyude on the back, in what was supposed to be a friendly, firm pat. It almost broke poor Lyude's back. "Oh… sorry Lyude," said Gibari, as Lyude lay sprawled on the ice, groaning a little, "Don't know my own strength," said Gibari, flexing an arm, "Ya know?"

"I can tell…" said Lyude miserably.

"Here," said Gibari, offering the soldier a large hand. Lyude took it and stood up, hoping he would not slip on the ice and fall, _again_.

"Who else is here?" Lyude asked, rubbing his back where the great fisherman had slapped him.

"Let's see…" started Gibari, "There's you, me, Mizuti…"

"Is Savyna here?" asked Lyude quickly. As the wide grin split Gibari's face, Lyude knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Someone's got the hots for Lady Death," said Gibari, rather immaturely, "No, she ain't here. But I'm sure you're more than willing to wait for her."

"In this cold?" said Lyude, wishing that his uniform was made for extreme cold, and not for the extreme heat of his homeland, "You must be joking."

"Ain't that what lovers do for each other?" teased Gibari, "Wait for each other in any weather, for forever? Oh, we might just have a double wedding if you're lucky enough!"

Lyude sighed, "Gibari, I'm not in the mood for this…" he said, clearly very tired.

Gibari shrugged, "Fine with me," he said, "I won't tell." He added with a wink. Then the big fisherman turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the palace, whistling a tuneless, cheerful tune, if such a thing is possible.

_Why, oh why me?_ Thought Lyude dully, as he followed Gibari up to the palace, where Lyude assumed he would stay until the happy day of the wedding.

Two hours later, Savyna stepped off the airship as soon as it had landed at Cursa's port. The cold fresh air felt wonderful to her. Cool and refreshing after being packed onto the airship.

Just as Gibari came to greet Lyude at the port, Mizuti came to greet Savyna. "Hullo!" said the wizard, as she walked up to Savyna, waving an arm enthusiastically in greeting. 'Walked' is used only loosely, as Mizuti was actually hovering about three inches off the ground, as she always had. "How be you Savyna?" asked the gravity-defying sorceress.

"Good enough," said Savyna simply.

"You be excited Savyna?" said Mizuti happily, her now mask less face splitting into a happy smile, "There going to be big party! The Great Mizuti loves parties! Parties be lots of fun! Enjoyable! Entertaining! Delightful!" Mizuti cocked her head to one side, "Does Savyna like parties?" she asked.

Savyna shook her head, "Not really," the huntress admitted, "I've never been big on parties."

The Great Mizuti frowned, "Aw… Savyna no fun," she said, "The Great Mizuti love parties! Always lots of food!"

Savyna shrugged, "It takes all kinds," she said simply.

* * *

Note: This is a chapter fic, so I won't be meeting all the conditions right now. I'll just make you wait. He he... 

Now, I desperately need reviews, particularly as I've never _ever_ done Romance/Humor before. As with anything I write, I'll take anything. Good reviews, bad reviews, even flames. If I get enough flames/bad reviews I can surrender without shame. If I get good reviews I'll go on. Which would be nice...


	2. Winter Wonderland

It's always weird writing a chapter for this story, since it's so insanely different from everything else I write... But I got reviews! Which makes me happy, since this story is so much fun to write (even if it is weird).

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, etc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Winter Wonderland

The Ice Sculptor often came to the pub, the _Dancing Ice Monkey_, for a drink.

Or two.

Or three.

The number was irrelevant anyways. After a hard days work, he needed his little comfort, even if he loved chopping up bits of ice into various shapes more than anything else in the whole wide world. He was sitting at the bar, a half-full glass clutched in his hand. He looked down into the glass, swirled the amber contents, thinking about a particular project he had been working on recently. The Ice Sculptor looked up again, distracted by a heavy sigh to his left. He looked over, and two seats down was what looked like an Imperial soldier with long red hair that hid most of his face. The soldier did not look happy.

_Ice Sculptor to the rescue,_ thought the, you guessed it, Ice Sculptor. He got up, taking his glass with him, walked right up to the soldier and sat down next to him. "You okay?" asked the Ice Sculptor.

"I don't want to be sober right now…" moaned the soldier, putting his face in his hands.

"Mmm…" said the Ice Sculptor, trying to diagnose the problem, "What's wrong friend? Someone die?"

"Nope…" said the soldier looking back up, but not at the Ice Sculptor. "They're all alive."

"Having a bad run of luck?"

"I don't think luck really has anything to do with it."

"Were you robbed?"

"No,"

"Were you mugged?"

"That's the same thing as being robbed."

"If you want to be technical about it… Get into a really bad shouting match or argument?"

"No shouting matches or arguments."

"Someone deathly ill?"

"Nope…"

"Are _you_ deathly ill?"

"Do I look sick to you?"

"A wee bit, yeah… Love problems?"

"That would be it yes…" said the soldier, trying to attract the attention of the bartender with a wave of an arm.

"You know what," started the Ice Sculptor with enthusiasm, "I've got something better than drunkenness for you!"

"What?" asked the soldier, looking at the Sculptor with tired ruby eyes.

The Ice Sculptor stood up and firmly took the soldier by the arm, "C'mon," he said, tugging at the soldier's sleeve, "Follow me." The Ice Sculptor led the submissive soldier out of the _Dancing Ice Monkey_, and down to the Cursa port. There were piles of fresh snow all over the port, piled high like stacks of white books, glittering faintly in the setting sun. "See the snow?" said the Ice Sculptor, pointing at a large pile nearby, motionless as a large, white, sleeping animal.

"Yes," said the soldier, the look on his face telling the Ice Sculptor that he was wondering what the point of this was and how it was going to solve his current problems. "What about it?"

"This," said the Ice Sculptor. He grabbed the soldier by the back of his head, and thrust the soldier, head first, into the pile of snow. The soldier struggled, his yelp of surprise muffled by the snow. The Ice Sculptor let him go and took a step back, clearly pleased at himself as he watched the soldier writhe in the cold snow for a few seconds.

The soldier (eventually) stood up, taking his head out of the snow pile. The soldier shook his head, small bits of snow clinging to his long crimson hair, "What was that for?" he said, turning to face the grinning Ice Sculptor while spitting half-melted globs of snow out of his mouth.

"Didn't that feel refreshing?" asked the Ice Sculptor grinning at the soldier, "Cool, reviving, and refreshing?"

"No," said the soldier sourly, "More like someone punched me in the face."

"Ah… well…" said the Ice Sculptor, fidgeting with the purple scarf around his neck, "That's life, isn't it? You think you're going to get something nice, and instead all you get is a kick in the butt and left in a ditch to rot."

The soldier frowned, "You're optimistic," he commented flatly.

"I promised you something better than drunkenness, remember?" said the Ice Sculptor, "So, what's better than being drunk? Reality! Sobriety! It's to die for!"

"Next you're going to ask me what's the sound of one hand clapping," said the soldier. He sat down on the port, looking sad. "Or if a tree falls in a forest and there's no one around to hear, does it make a sound?"

"You okay, friend?" asked the Ice Sculptor, wondering if he had gone a bit far.

"Not really," said the soldier, "Like I said before, it's love problems."

The Ice Sculptor sighed, and sat down next to the depressed imperial. "Who is it then?" asked the Ice Sculptor, "Who is this special woman of yours who seems to be so far out of your reach?"

The soldier looked over at the Ice Sculptor, as if considering the whether or not he should say anything. He looked away again and muttered something inaudible to the Ice Sculptor.

"Pardon?" said the Ice Sculptor politely, cupping a mittened hand around an ear, "I didn't catch that."

"It's Savyna," mumbled the soldier, looking down at his gilded boots, "I love Savyna."

This caught the Ice Sculptor completely off-guard. The Ice Sculptor blinked a couple of times while he absorbed this statement. "Savyna?" he said incredulously, "_The_ Savyna? You mean Lady Death? You've got romantic feelings for the infamous _Lady Death_?"

"Yes, I know it's hopeless," said the soldier, sounding depressed.

The Ice Sculptor stiffened, looking offended by the comment. "Hopeless?" he said, indignantly, "Hopeless? Bah! It's only hopeless if you choose to make it that way!" The Ice Sculptor stood up, his hands on his hips. The soldier looked up at him, a look on his face suggesting that he had though that the Ice Sculptor just might be a little bit off. "I can see the disbelief in your eyes!" said the Ice Sculptor, in what he hoped was a heroic tone, "But trust me, and I'll get you and your Lady Death together before my queen marries! Promise." The Ice Sculptor sat down again and held out a mittened hand to shake. "I'm the Ice Sculptor, if you don't recognize me from when her Majesty asked me to sculpt the weapons for some knights statues," he said smiling, "And I believe you're Lyude? One of my queen's friends?"

"Um… yes," said Lyude, not taking the hand offered, "But um… Why do you want to help, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Because I like meddling!" said the Ice Sculptor grinning mischievously, "Besides, you need help, no? And any help is better than none."

"True," admitted Lyude, realizing that in his desperate state any help would be welcome, "But… don't you have a name?"

"I'm the Ice Sculptor! I've already told you that!"

"I mean a name like 'Tim' or, 'Bob', something like that?"

"Oh," said the Ice Sculptor, realizing what the Imperial was asking him, "No I don't have a real name," he admitted sheepishly, "I think the gods thought me unfit for one, so I'm just the Ice Sculptor."

Lyude took the hand the Ice Sculptor offered him and shook it, "Well then," he said, "It's good to meet you."

"Now my friend," said the Ice Sculptor, letting go of Lyude's hand, trying to do the heroic tone again, "Now we get you and your lady friend together! Whatever it takes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. I've worked the Ice Sculptor into this mess. Now for the chaos to really begin, he he...

Once again, I'll ask my dear readers to review.


	3. Lessons In Love

Here we go again. Hopefully I've gotten rid of all the typos in this one. (-hides hunting rifle behind back-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. 'Kay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: Lessons In Love

"Let's see… Just take these for me will you?"

"Um… all right."

"Okay… what do I have around here…? Ah! A flower, a rose no less! Superb! Chocolates… A classic! A fiddle… Can you play a fiddle?"

"Um… no."

"Any instrument?"

"Horns and trumpets. I can play horns and trumpets."

"Then forget the serenade," muttered the Ice Sculptor as he browsed his shop, looking for various objects that he thought would help Lyude. The poor Imperial was trying to keep up with the Ice Sculptors mutterings, while trying to hold onto whatever the man thrust into his arms.

"This is all very nice," said Lyude politely, as the Ice Sculptor began to dig through the contents of a cupboard, half his torso thrust inside like a squirrel frantically searching for a nut he can't find, "But please excuse the question: How is this going to help me?"

"You see," started the Ice Sculptor, over the clinking noises as he threw various objects out of the cupboard and over his shoulder to a growing pile behind him, "Everyone needs tools. Myself, I need a hammer and chisel to sculpt ice. You, my friend, need to woo your lady friend. Without getting yourself killed by said lady friend by offending her. Generally, you need something, more specifically an object or objects, to help you with this. So, you need the classic items: Flowers, chocolates, some instrument with which to sing to her, to declare your love et cetera."

Lyude looked down at the slightly withered rose he was holding. The edges of the petals were already turning a sickly brown. "Of course, this _is_ Lady Death we're talking about," continued the Ice Sculptor, finally getting out of the cupboard only to dive into another, "So we got to be careful with our choices."

"'Our' choices?" said Lyude, somewhat indignantly, "_I'm_ the one that has to say it!"

"Then be careful!" said the Ice Sculptor, standing up, pointing a finger at Lyude, "So don't say or do anything stupid or insensitive, and you'll be just fine." He looked at Lyude, apparently deep in contemplation, "Let's chuck the chocolates," he said walking over to Lyude, taking the said item and throwing it casually over his shoulder to lie with the rest of the discarded junk, "And stick with the rose for now."

"Okay," said Lyude patiently, holding the rose gingerly to keep from pricking himself on the thorns, "What now?"

The Ice Sculptor grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was where everything began to go wrong_, thought Lyude, as he looked up at Savyna who in turn looked down at him.

The Ice Sculptor had followed Lyude into Kaffaljidhma. They had wandered into a spare room, a simple bedroom (possibly a guessroom) that was furnished just as simply, which Savyna also happened to be occupying. She had been examining a candelabra when the two men walked in. The Ice Sculptor had thrust the wilting rose into Lyude's hand, pushed him further into the room, retreated, and shut the door behind him. He now stood outside the room, with his ear pressed against the portal listening intently to what was about to happen. It was only when Lyude had gone "Hey!" in response to the Ice Sculptor's swift departure, when Savyna turned and noticed him.

"Is something the matter Lyude?" asked Savyna in her normal emotionless tone, "You look pale."

Lyude was shaking in his boots. He had faced a lot of battles in his short lifetime, but he thought he would rather be in the heat of battle with his life at risk, rather than here with Savyna staring at him with her dark purple eyes. She was only about two or three inches taller than he was, but suddenly it seemed like six feet to Lyude. He was completely dwarfed by a woman who scared him without even trying to. "Um…" he started, feeling as if he were on stage in the world's biggest auditorium with everyone in the whole world watching him at that very moment. He felt like the audience in the great auditorium were waiting for him to make a mistake, or do something stupid, and if he did the whole world would laugh.

"If there's something wrong just tell me." Said Savyna coolly, "Out with it."

"I… I … There's something I have to tell you!" said Lyude very quickly. Savyna raised an eyebrow, curious, but said nothing. Though something about the look on her face told him that she already knew that he had to tell her something, so then get on with it, or else what the hell was he wasting her time for? Then her eyes fell down to Lyude's left hand, which was hanging limply at his side. He looked down. He was still holding the withered rose. The petals were drooping slightly, as if sad that it had been ignored and forgotten.

There was a silence in which no one, not even the Ice Sculptor outside the room, breathed.

"SAVYNA I LOVE YOU!" shouted Lyude, beyond caring what she thought about him, "You probably don't feel anything for me, but I love you and nothing will ever change that!" Savyna's emotionless mask fell away for a moment, letting her surprise through like a shaft of sunlight through a dirty window, "I've loved you ever since I first saw you!" continued Lyude, only half aware he was spouting these words, like a broken fountain spluttering out water at random, "You were so strong, and you weren't afraid of anything! Well, you _still _aren't afraid of anything, not even Malpercio! And… And you're so beautiful! You're purple hair and eyes… Like amethyst! And your peacock tail feathers! Even though only the male peacocks have the feathers, they were still absolutely beautiful on you! And-" Lyude stopped, as dread sank into his stomach as if he has just swallowed a lead ball. _'Only the male peacocks have the feathers'… Brilliant move Lyude!_ Thought the soldier sarcastically in the privacy of his skull.

Savyna's face regained its standard impassiveness. Lyude could hear the Ice Sculptor muttering a long series of very specific four letter words behind the closed door. Savyna walked up to Lyude, her emotionless face scarier than any monster he had ever faced. She grabbed him roughly by his red tie and slammed him against the closed door with frightening force. There was fire burning in her eyes. Lyude heard the Ice Sculptor whimper.

The next thing Lyude realized was that he couldn't breathe. Something seemed to be covering his mouth, pressing itself against his face, smothering him. He tried to inhale, but his lungs seemed to have been paralyzed. He was slowly being asphyxiated. His life flashed in front of his eyes…

…And was over in about fifteen seconds.

Finally, several impulses from his optic nerves got impatient with him and forced their way through to his brain, never mind all the other clutter in there, and made themselves felt. It was then he realized what was smothering him.

It was Savyna, kissing him.

As quickly as it had started it was suddenly over. Savyna let go of Lyude, and he sank to the ground as his knees buckled like the supports of a bridge under too much weight. Savyna opened the door, ignoring the faint "Ow!" that resulted from the action, and walked out. Her even footsteps reverberated off the icy halls of the palace as she walked away. Lyude sat on the ground, panting like a dog at high noon in the middle of summer after a long race, feeling that he had come within an inch of his life.

But gods how _good_ it had felt.

The Ice Sculptor stuck his head around the doorframe, a slight bruise forming on his forehead when the door had hit him as Savyna made her exit. "You, my friend," He said, his eyes wide in shock and awe, "Are the luckiest man alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is probably my favorite chapter so far. He he...

Please, please review!


	4. Consult The Sapphire

Now that I've technically completed the challenge, it occurs to me how much I don't like LyudexSavyna... But I have to finish it. I promised myself I would finish this before starting _Chaotic Illusion_. (Maybe I should cheat and just post the prologue...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or it's characters. Namco does. Whoop-di-doo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV: Consult The Sapphire

Savyna knocked on the icy double doors, and stood patiently outside waiting for an invitation to come in. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come in," choked out a voice.

Savyna opened the door. Inside was Xelha's room, with the four-poster bed and the balcony overlooking the city. Xelha stood in front of a tall mirror, wearing an elegant white wedding gown, and stared at her reflection. Her face was tear stained. "That stupid Kalas," she muttered at her reflection in the mirror, not looking to see who had wandered in. Xelha sniffed, "He got what he deserved, for calling me fat…"

Savyna, ignoring Xelha's mutterings, walked on in and sat on the bed, staring at the far wall blankly. "Oh, hi Savyna," said Xelha, smiling, while sniffling a little in an attempt to cheer herself up for her visitor, "I didn't see you there." When Savyna continued to stare at the wall, a vacant look in her eyes, Xelha continued, "Is something the ma-"

"I kissed Lyude."

Xelha stared at Savyna, not entirely sure she had heard the huntress correctly. "I'm sorry," she said, her confusion showing in her voice, "But what did you say?"

"I kissed Lyude," repeated Savyna, still staring at the wall with a blank look on her face.

Xelha stared, "You… kissed Lyude?" she said, bemused, "I… I didn't realize you two had feelings for each other."

"I didn't either," admitted Savyna.

"Um…" Xelha trailed off, not entirely sure of what to say.

"What should I do?" asked Savyna, this time turning to look at Xelha, giving her an uncharacteristically helpless look.

"Well…" started Xelha, seriously giving this newest development some thought, "Um… Do you know how Lyude feels… about you I mean?"

"He confessed his love to me just before I kissed him," said Savyna, her voice still perfectly emotionless as if she were talking about something as dull as the weather, "Then I just walked away."

"Now that's your problem right there!" stated Xelha boldly, "You don't just walk away after kissing someone!"

Savyna shrugged, "I wouldn't know," she said dully, "I've never been in love before."

"Well, no one ever is," said Xelha, sitting down next to Savyna on the bed, "It's not something that can really be taught. You've just to kind of stumble along."

Savyna nodded, taking all of this in. "What should I say to him?" asked the huntress blandly, "He's probably want to know why I just went and kissed him like that, right?"

"He did say he loved you, right?" said Xelha cheerfully, "So you just got to tell him you love him back."

Savyna nodded again, absentmindedly, "Thanks Xelha," she said standing up, "You've been a real help." Savyna walked out of the room as calmly as it was possible to be.

When the huntress had left, Xelha stood up again and went back to the mirror to look at herself in the mirror. She examined her reflection, and the wedding dress. "Stupid Kalas," she muttered again, "He _did_ get what he deserves, for calling me fat…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the bruised Ice Sculptor, following Lyude up the Great Staircase in the center of the palace. "Or do you just not need my help anymore?" added the Ice Sculptor looking hurt.

Lyude sighed, "It's not that," he said, "It's just that _he_ has experience. Not that you don't… I just need a second opinion. You've been a great help, I just need more of it."

"Savyna _kissed_ you didn't she?" said the Ice Sculptor, "What else is there to do? Well, other than _everything _I suppose…"

Lyude sighed, "I don't know," he admitted, "I need help… Bad…"

The Ice Sculptor nodded sagely, "I understand," he said, "But I'm still tagging along, you here? I promised to get you and Savyna together before Queen Xelha marries, and that's what I'll do. You don't stop carving a sculpture because you think it looks good only half-done!"

Lyude shrugged, deciding it was best to not comment. Or point out that the Ice Sculptor's proverb made no real sense. "I'm still not sure that _Kalas_ of all people is the best source of romantic help…" said the Ice Sculptor, trying to sound thoughtful again.

"Well, he _is _getting married right?" pointed out Lyude, "And to the Ice Queen no less. He must have done _something _right."

"Or just had a lot of dumb luck…"

"I have perfect faith in my friend! I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"Even if he does have all the wit and guile of a rotting log," muttered the Ice Sculptor, who was slightly bitter than Lyude wanted a second opinion, which did not mean that he asked for two opinions from the Ice Sculptor. In any case, he didn't hold Kalas in the highest of regards.

They eventually found the blue-haired delinquent sitting outside a room that neither Lyude nor the Ice Sculptor could identify without going inside. (Lyude would later find out that it was the royal tailor's workshop.) The shattered remains of an ice lamp were sitting forlornly next to Kalas like a kicked puppy. Kalas had taken one of the larger shards and was holding it against the right side of his head. He was muttering darkly to himself. It wouldn't have made him seem crazy if he still had his Guardian Spirit around. Which he didn't.

"…Asked for my opinion and I gave it," he muttered as Lyude and the Ice Sculptor approached, "She didn't have to go and try to crack my skull open like that…" Then Kalas noticed that Lyude and the Ice Sculptor were standing nearby. "What do you want?" asked Kalas grumpily.

"Are you okay?" asked Lyude, suddenly forgetting his own problems for a moment, "You're bleeding."

Kalas took the ice away from his head and looked down at it. "So I am," he said, glowering at Lyude, "What's your point?"

"What happened?"

Kalas put the ice back on his throbbing head, "Nothing," he said stubbornly, "So who are you?" he asked, looking at the Ice Sculptor with suspicion. No surprises there.

"You were… um… _absent_ when we met him," started Lyude, hoping he was being tactful, "This is the Ice Sculptor."

"Good for you," said Kalas gruffly, "What do you want?"

"Um… just some advice." Said Lyude, a little timidly. He was beginning to have second thoughts about asking Kalas for help. The Ice Sculptor _had_ helped him so far, and had been very good help too. Oh well, there was no turning back now…

"What kind of advice?" asked Kalas his curiosity peaked. It helped him forget just how much his head was throbbing.

"Um…" started Lyude uncertainly. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to word this.

"Spit it out," said Kalas, "What is it already?"

"I'm in love with Savyna," said Lyude sheepishly, "Uh… any words of advice?"

Kalas stared at Lyude blankly, as if parts of his brain had ceased to function properly or at all after Lyude's rather simple statement. "Say that again," he said, sapphire eyes wide.

"I'm in love with Savyna," repeated Lyude, "Any words of advice?"

Kalas blinked, "You're in love with Savyna?" he said dully.

"What are you, a big blue parrot?" said the Ice Sculptor, rolling his eyes.

Kalas glared at him. It was the kind of glare that could start a wildfire, "And where do _you_ come into this equation?" he said, "You seem pretty useless to me."

"At least my wife doesn't beat me over the head." Said the Ice Sculptor grinning.

"At least I have a name," retorted Kalas.

"Oh yeah, you think that makes you so great, you _delinquent_ you!"

"Well, _I_ don't waste my life away hacking at a frozen _lump_ all day!"

"At least I have a _job_!"

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ molding ice is a _real_ job!"

"At least I don't have the I.Q. of broccoli!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Just stop it!" interjected Lyude, "I just need some advice, and not you two trying to kill each other with insults!"

This stopped the barrage, through the two still looked like they wanted to continue hurling insults like children throwing food in a food fight to see who could walk away with the most macaroni in their hair. "Okay, fine," muttered Kalas, though he didn't sound very apologetic.

"I'll stop," mumbled the Ice Sculptor, with an equal lack of enthusiasm. There was a pause so silent they could hear the air around them freeze.

"So… any advice Kalas?" asked Lyude.

Kalas considered Lyude for a while, thinking it over. "Is it safe to assume that Savyna doesn't have a _clue_ you're in love with her?" he asked.

The Ice Sculptor listened to the silence as if it were an orchestra of freezing air.

"Um… no," said Lyude, blushing, "I just told her I loved her."

"What? Just now?"

"…Yes."

Kalas stared at Lyude as if he was a ghost, "And you're still alive?"

Lyude shrugged like it was no big deal, "Yes, and then she kissed me and walked out." He said matter-of-factly.

Kalas kept staring, not being someone who was overly concerned with politeness. "Dear gods," he said at last, "And you still need _advice_? Hell, _I_ should be the one going to _you_, after surviving Savyna."

"But you're engaged!" said Lyude, "And you're fiancé is a queen!"

"That last part was dumb luck, frankly," said Kalas, "I didn't know she was a queen." The Ice Sculptor gave Lyude a wink that said, 'I told you so', "And what does being engaged have to do with anything?" finished Kalas, raising an eyebrow.

"I… just don't know what to say next," admitted Lyude lamely, "Help."

Kalas shrugged, "I dunno…" started Kalas, trying to be helpful, "Just… walk up to her and say you love her again. If you didn't die the first time, you should be okay."

Lyude nodded, taking this in. "Thanks," he said politely, "You've been a great help."

"Was he really a great help?" asked the Ice Sculptor as soon as Kalas was out of earshot, "Or were you just being your normal polite self?"

Lyude hesitated before saying, "Polite, mostly," he admitted so sheepishly the Ice Sculptor half expected Lyude to go 'baa'. "But he gave me an idea," added Lyude, "I know what I want to do next."

"Dye your hair blue?"

"No, why would I want to do that?"

"Okay, that's just _fine_ with me." The Ice Sculptor stopped walking suddenly and grabbed Lyude's shoulders, "You sure you know what you want to do next?"

"Of course!" said Lyude, wriggling free of the Ice Sculptor's grip to turn around and face him, "Why?"

The Ice Sculptor stared at something behind Lyude with his eyes wide with fright, "Because Savyna's walking up to us _right now_!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! I love these. They annoy my readers so much.

Please don't ask why I like to torture Kalas. I think it's because a small part of my unconscious mind is still miffed...

Anyway, please review again. Oh, and the next chapter is going to be the last one. And then it's over!


	5. Wedding Bells

It's over! Ah well, it was hard to write, but it was fun too. I'll miss _Amethyst and Ruby_.

Now, to thank my reviewers: **noctepanther**, (Who was the one who came up with this challenge), **Tornak**, (Who was sweet enough to want the story to go on and say so. I'm sorry, but this story wasn't meant to be long,) **Sweetbriar**, (Even though she doesn't like LyudexSavyna. And also helped me to realize how bad an editor I am, dang it), **Rebbe**, (Who decapitated herself twice because she laughed so hard), **blooangel**, (The first Ice Sculptor fangirl, and another one who almost died of asphyxiation reading this story), **efreeti**, (Another one who mentioned that there were typos running around, my bad again), **Ms. Kreatopita**, (Good luck with your own story by the way), **Wings of Heart**, (Who reviewed via PM for the most part because her computer had a virus), and **Phoenixfire 1389**, (Another person who giggled a bit), thanks a bunch to you all.

(Lastly there was an anonymous review from Cheyenne, but all he/she did was demand that I write a story for him/her. You, Cheyenne, get no thanks, as I write for my own enjoyment. I am not a vending machine, so don't go and demand that I write stories for you. Understood? If you got a challenge go post it in the forum.)

On to the last chapter now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos... I don't have anything else to say up here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V: Wedding Bells

Cold dread dripped down Lyude's back as if the palace's icy roof were melting. They had been standing in the middle of the Grand Staircase when Lyude had looked up it was to see Savyna walking toward then with the calm and patience of a tortoise. To Lyude it was like watching a giant storm approaching, appearing calm at a distance, but he knew that when that metaphoric storm arrived, there would be trouble and debris everywhere.

"Good luck!" squeaked the Ice Sculptor, his voice rising a couple of octaves, before bolting off, probably to hide behind something so he could listen in on what was going to happen next, without actually being in danger of getting in the cross-fire.

"W – wait!" stuttered Lyude as he watched the Ice Sculptor retreating, "Don't just go!"

He turned around slowly to see Savyna, standing only two steps away from where he stood on the staircase. Her face was completely devoid of emotion, as always. He thought he would have preferred it if she came stomping down the stairs, yelling at him. At least then he could tell what she was thinking. He hoped that she wasn't planning to push him down the stairs. It was a long way down.

"Lyude," she said calmly, as if they were strangers, meeting for the first time.

"Savyna… I…" started Lyude, unsure of what he should say, and how to word his feelings.

"I'll speak first Lyude," said Savyna calmly. It wasn't a request. Lyude gulped and nodded nervously. Savyna's face and voice were perfectly emotionless as she spoke, "To be frank, until a few hours ago I had no idea you had any romantic feelings for me. I didn't have any desire to start one with you, or anyone else either."

"Not even Azdar?" asked Lyude curiously, "Or Gibari?"

"You're not listening," said Savyna, calmly as always. Lyude shut up immediately. Savyna continued as if there had been no interruption, "Then you came to me and told me you were in love with me. I didn't expect this, and wouldn't have foreseen it in a thousand years. And that's when I found something out." Savyna grabbed Lyude by his tie, just as she had when she had kissed him, and stared deep into his ruby eyes. Lyude began to sweat; he didn't know what was going to happen next.

_Please don't push me down the stairs,_ he thought frantically, _Please don't push me down, please don't…_

"I love you Lyude," said Savyna, her voice soft as the down of a baby bird, "Do you have any issues with that?"

"N – no Savyna," said Lyude, grinning madly, "I don't… have any issues with that, I mean! It's just… let go of me, please."

"Sorry Lyude," said Savyna, and let him go, "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Don't worry about it," said Lyude, looking down at his boots to hide his blush. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say.

"Say it!" squeaked a voice that was barely audible, coming from somewhere behind Lyude. A voice that sounded suspiciously like the Ice Sculptor, "Say it you daft man!"

"I… I love you too," said Lyude sheepishly, "It's just… can we take this one step at a time… please? It's just that I didn't expect you to… have any feelings for me. And this is happening so quickly..."

Savyna winked, her amethyst eyes sparkling like little violet stars, "I can do that."

Sitting on a landing and around a corner only ten feet from Lyude and Savyna was the Ice Sculptor. As he listened to the conversation drifting up towards him, he began to smile a little. Then, while sitting, started to perform a little victory dance that certainly must have looked strange to all the passers-by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally arrived.

The small crowd had gathered inside the ritual room, where ice pews, which had been miraculously conjured, had been placed in rows for the attendees to witness the event. Xelha, Kalas, and Barnette (Who took the part of the priest for the ceremony) stood on the raised dais in the middle of the room. Barnette was giving some kind of long speech that Lyude wasn't really listening to. He sat next to Savyna, holding her hand gently. One row over, the Ice Sculptor was sitting with his wife and son, Junior. He turned to look at Savyna and Lyude and winked at Lyude, before turning back to the couple on the dais. Lyude hardly noticed the commotion up on the dais as a disaster began to unfold. Something about Kalas forgetting a ring. It all seemed distant to Lyude, though not as if he were not having a good time. He looked up at Savyna who, sensing his gaze, looked back down at him. She smiled a small secret smile before turning her attention back to the dais.

Was there any hope, for him and Savyna, wondered Lyude as he watched Xelha brandish her gold staff at Kalas like a sword. Lyude thought about it as he watched the dais with unfocused eyes. Eventually he decided, over Kalas's yelps of pain that yes, maybe there was some hope after all. As he sat there on the icy pew, holding Savyna's hand, the world felt whole and good. Maybe he and Savyna _would_ manage somehow, to build a lasting relationship. Maybe everything would turn out okay, just this once. Maybe there was just a little bit of hope after all.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

And right then, for Lyude and Savyna, that was enough.

_The End_


End file.
